Meet Again
by edlynesmeralda
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya apabila Petunia bertemu dengan James Potter, putra sulung The Chosen One? Akankah harapan baru tumbuh? Atau luka lama tersibak? Atau… Read and Review!


MEET AGAIN

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya apabila Petunia bertemu dengan James Potter, putra sulung The Chosen One? Akankah harapan baru tumbuh? Atau luka lama tersibak? Atau… Read and Review!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. But this weird fict is mine.

Enjoy the Story!

.

.

.

Petunia berdiri lesu, memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tua dan lelah. Itulah yang ia dapatkan. Jauh berbeda dengan perawakan mudanya dulu. Cantik, dingin, dan sinis. Sosok paruh baya itu menghela nafas, andai waktu dapat ia putar kembali, ia berjanji akan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik selagi ia muda. Tetapi, sekarang ia sudah renta. Bahkan keningnya berkerut-kerut, menandakan seringnya ia dilanda amarah.

Petunia mencoba tersenyum, dan mengamati pantulan wajahnya lebih dekat. Senyum itu terlihat sangat memaksa. Tak ada kesan ramah yang tertinggal di wajahnya. Nenek itu mendengus, lalu buru-buru ia merampas bedak tabur dari dalam laci riasnya, dan memoles wajahnya dengan itu. Kemudian ia menggunakan lipstick bewarna merah gelap miliknya, dan sejenak terpaku saat menatap bayangannya. Lipstik itu membuatnya terkesan lebih muda, tetapi lebih sinis.

Mendengus lagi, nenek itu menyambar tas kulitnya, dan melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. '_Saatnya menjemput cucu' _batinnya.

Maka berangkatlah wanita tua itu, dengan berjalan kaki. Sekolah dasar tempat cucunya menimba ilmu tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dudley sengaja menyekolahkan kedua anak kembarnya di sana, agar mereka bisa dengan mudah pulang ke rumah Petunia jika Dudley dan istrinya sibuk, tak bisa menjemput. Petunia juga tak keberatan sama sekali, bagaimanapun, ia merasa kesepian sejak suaminya, Vernon meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, setelah menderita penyakit kanker usus yang mengerikan. Apalagi begitu Dudley menikah dan tinggal bersama istrinya. Petunia benar-benar sendirian. Beruntung cucu-cucunya sering main ke rumahnya.

Dan kali ini, Petunia akan menjemput kedua cucunya yang gemuk itu. Senyumnya mengembang. Setidaknya ia tak perlu menghabiskan waktu menangisi diri sendiri di depan cermin, cucunya memberinya kesibukan.

"Apa kelas satu sudah pulang, sir?" Tanya Petunia kepada seorang security yang tengah berjaga di depan gedung sekolah cucunya. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu menatap Petunia sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Yes, ma'am. Cucumu menunggumu di dalam." Ujarnya. Petunia mengangguk berterima kasih begitu security itu membukakan gerbang mempersilahkannya.

Namun nampaknya Petunia sedikit dilanda kesusahan. Di halaman gedung sekolah itu, banyak sekali anak-anak yang berlari-larian, beberapa hanya berkumpul dan mengobrol dengan riang. Sulit untuk mengenali cucunya di antara puluhan anak-anak, dan dengan matanya yang sedikit rabun itu. Petunia menghela nafas, lebih baik ia menunggu. Biar nanti cucunya yang melihatnya dan menghampirinya. Maka, petunia memilih untuk duduk di kursi taman, dan mengawasi anak-anak yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

"Madam?" Sapa sebuah suara kecil dari sebelahnya. Petunia sedikit terlonjak kaget, begitu ia menyadari bahwa disebelahnya telah duduk seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang acak-acakkan, dan bermata cokelat pula. Bocah itu tersenyum manis kepadanya. Petunia menatap sang bocah dengan seksama, rasanya wajahnya familiar.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Tawarnya ramah.

"Kau mungkin mengenal Deanne dan Dunn Dursley, kelas satu. Mereka yang kucari." Terang Petunia.

Sontak mata anak itu melebar. "Maksudmu saudara kembar sombong itu?" Ujarnya, namun cepat-cepat ia menampar bibirnya sendiri begitu melihat reaksi nenek di hadapannya. "Ma-maafkan aku, Madam. Hanya saja, aku sedikit bermasalah dengan mereka." Tutur bocah itu polos.

Petunia terdiam. '_Perselisihan kanak-kanak_' batinnya. Masih segar diingatannya betapa ia dan adiknya, lily saat kecil amat sering bertengkar, jauh sebelum surat dari Hogwarts itu benar-benar merusak hubungan mereka.

'_Maafkan aku, Petunia.'_ Ujar Lily dengan mata berair, selalu begitu. Ia akan menjadi yang pertama meminta maaf.

'_Maafkan aku juga, Lils.'_ Petunia membalas. Dan selanjutnya mereka berangkulan seraya tertawa lepas. Setiap perselisihan mereka, selalu diakhiri tawa.

Petunia terenyuh. Hatinya merasakan perih. Ia rindu saat-saat itu. Ia rindu Lily.

'_Maafkan aku, Lils.'_ Petunia membatin lagi.

"Ma-maaf, Madam. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih!" Suara panik bocah lelaki itu menyadarkan Petunia. "Aku memang bermusuhan dengan kedua dursley, tetapi kami selalu berbaikan setelahnya. Sungguh! Jangan tersinggung madam." Tambah bocah itu, ia menatap Petunia dengan takut.

Petunia tertawa bocah itu salah paham. "Ma-madam nenek mereka, ya?" Tanya bocah itu hati-hati, bingung dengan reaksi wanita tua dihadapannya.

Petunia mengangguk singkat. "Aku tak mempermasalahkan hubunganmu dengan cucuku, son." Ujarnya, berusaha untuk membalas keramahan anak ini. "Cucuku memang sedikit angkuh, ah, tapi jangan diambil hati. Mereka masih kecil."

Kening bocah itu berkerut. "Hubungannya apa dengan anak kecil?" Tanyanya polos. Petunia sontak menepuk dahinya. Bocah ini juga masih kecil, belum mengerti banyak hal, dia hampir lupa tentang itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Tanya Petunia,mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi siapa sangka, bocah itu langsung tersenyum sumringah. "James!" Ujarnya bangga. "Sama seperti nama kakekku yang hebat!"

"Oh!" Petunia berusaha untuk tampak antusias juga. "Jam-"

Tunggu dulu.

James.

Suami Lily juga bernama James. Adik iparnya. James juga mungkin sudah punya cucu.

"A-apa?" Petunia merasa otaknya korslet. "Jamie? Jamey? Jaime?"

"James, madam." Bocah itu protes.

"Ah, James." Petunia menerawang. "James ya?"

"Ya." Anak itu tampak jengkel. "Tidak Jamie! Atau Jaime!" Ujarnya jijik. Petunia tertegun.'_Ah, tapi James itu kan memang nama yang umum'_pikirnya.

"Kalau madam? Aku harus memanggil madam apa?"

Petunia gelagapan sejenak, tampak sedikit kaget. Tapi segera ia memasang wajah ramahnya. "Panggil saja Grandma Dursley. Itu membuatku merasa terhormat."

Lantas Petunia tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Entah bagaimana, Petunia merasakan bocah ini semakin tidak asing.

"Oh ya, Grandma Dursley. Kalau tidak salah si kembar itu ikut ekstra kulikuler menyanyi, jadi pulang sekitar setengah jam lagi." Ujar James. Petunia mengangguk singkat. "Tak masalah, tiga puluh menit itu tak lama."

"Aku juga menunggu adikku, Al. Dia sekelas dengan si kembar, tapi dia nggak ikut ekskul. Seharusnya dia sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Adik? Kau punya adik?"

"Yeah, dua. Al dan Little Lily. Al kelas satu, aku kelas dua, sedangkan Little Lily masih 5 tahun, belum sekolah."

"LILY?!" Petunia melotot. "Adikmu, Lily?"

"Ya!" James tampak sedikit heran. "Aku memanggilnya Little Lily, dia senang sekali kupanggil begitu. Aku sangat menyayanginya, juga Al. Beruntung aku punya adik seperti mereka." Terangnya ceria. Sementara Petunia masih tampak syok.

_Beruntung aku punya adik.._ Petunia tak pernah berpikir begitu. Dan apa maksudnya itu, Lily dan James? Apakah hanya sebuah kebetulan?

"Yah-" Mata James tiba-tiba meredup. "Tapi aku sering dibanding-bandingkan dengan Al. Itu membuatku sedih. Al kalem, penurut, sedangkan aku-"

"Tidak!" Petunia segera menyambar. "Kau punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh adikmu, percayalah!" Ujarnya buru-buru. Ia ingat ia juga dulu sering berkata begitu, di dalam diary-nya tentu saja. Dan ia rela menukar apapun demi memutar waktu, dan menghapus ucapannya.

"Huh, orang dewasa selalu begitu." Keluh James. "Kalau kau melihat adikku, kau akan mengira kami kembar, kami sangat mirip. Tetapi kau akan lebih menyukai adikku, dia manis, sopan, kalem. Aku cerewet, nakal, jahil, dan-"

"James!" Suara pekikkan seorang wanita menginterupsi mereka. Tampak seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah tengah berlari mendekat, tergopoh-gopoh dan panik. Dibelakangnya, seorang bocah laki-laki mengekor.

"James, sayang!" Wanita itu langsung memeluk James. "Aku sudah mencarimu di kelasmu, kelas Al, ruang tunggu, dan bahkan toilet, tapi kau justru berada di halaman depan? Oh, betapa teledornya mum! Mum sangat panik, sayang. Mum kira kau hilang lagi." Ujar wanita itu menggebu.

_Lagi?_ Petunia terkekeh. Namun selebihnya, ia terkesima. Wanita itu mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya, wanita berambut merah bermata cokelat, mirip dengan ibu James. Hanya saja, dulu ia selalu membentak sang ibu, yang ia anggap pilih kasih.

Seketika mata Petunia tergenang, namun segera saja Petunia mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Kau selalu membuat mum cemas! Coba lihat Al, dia tidak pernah kemana-mana. Menunggu itu diruang tunggu, ingat? Dimana?"

"Ruang tunggu, mum." James tampak sebal.

"Ehm!" Petunia berdeham. "Nona, jangan sekali-kali membanding-bandingkan anak, mereka tak akan nyaman!" Ujarnya tegas. Wanita itu terdiam, menatap Petunia cukup lama.

"Ma-maaf, honey. Kau tersinggung dengan perkataan mum?" Tanya wanita itu lirih. James segera menggeleng kuat. "Yang penting aku tahu mum menyayangiku, sama besar dengan mum menyayangi Al."

"Yes, sayang, yes." Perempuan itu memeluk James lagi. "Al, kau juga kemari. Peluk mum!" Ujarnya haru. Yang dipanggil segera menurut. Benar saja, bocah itu seperti replika james, sangat mirip. Hanya saja, anak laki-laki yang sudah pasti Al itu badannya lebih kecil, berambut hitam acak, dan matanya hijau emerald.

Tunggu- Hijau emerald? Kebetulan apa lagi itu?

"Maaf, miss?" Petunia mencoba untuk bertanya, namun si wanita segera menyahut.

"Oh, ya, madam. Kau yang sudah menjaga anakku?"

Petunia mengangguk ragu, tak yakin apakah yang baru ia lakukan pantas disebut dengan 'menjaga'.

"James anak yang manis." Ujar Petunia, "Sopan lagi menggemaskan." Sanjungnya tulus, terlihat wanita itu bernafas lega. James hanya tersipu-sipu malu begitu mendengarnya, sementara si adik mendengus.

"Syukurlah kalau tahu, madam. Sebenarnya James itu anak yang sangat usil, syukurlah kau tak dikerjai olehnya." Wanita itu buka suara.

"Bukan begitu, mum." James menyela. "Tadinya aku mau memberikan Grandma kacang Bertie Boots rasa muntahan." Ujarnya, menyeringai lebar. "Tapi aku lupa kalau aku tidak membawa kacang itu. Jadi aku mengajak Grandma mengobrol."

"Sst!" Wanita itu mendelik, lalu berbisik kepada James. "Jangan bicara begitu!" Petunia hanya mendengus, kalau mau berbisik, setidaknya ia juga menjauh, agar suaranya tak terdengar.

"Dan sayang, jangan sebutkan makanan itu di depan muggle." Bisikan yang itu membuat bulu Petunia meremang. Muggle? Istilah itu sangat dikenalnya! Istilah sihir! Ya, meskipun otaknya sudah rada pelupa dan tak mampu memuat banyak informasi, tetapi istilah muggle tak pernah luput dari ingatannya. Kata-kata yang seolah menjadi penegas perbedaan antara ia dan Lily, kata-kata yang saban kali keluar dari bibir sahabat Lily, Severus untuk merutuknya. Segera ingatannya melayang ke masa lalu.

"_Abaikan dia, Lily! Dia hanya muggle, manusia tanpa bakat sihir!" _Ujar Severus kala itu.

Lily melotot protes._ "Severus! Dia kakakku!_"

Bagus sekali, Lily bahkan memaki sahabatnya untuk membela Petunia, tetapi apa yang pernah Petunia berikan kepada adiknya selain dari cibiran dan kata-kata pedas?

Petunia menghela nafas, perasaan itu lagi, rasa luka dan sesal yang tak berujung. Tetapi, keyakinan baru yang tumbuh di benaknya sontak menguatkannya, keyakinan bahwa dihadapannya kini, berdiri orang dengan latar belakang yang sama. Sihir. Apakah hanya kebetulan? Ataukah ini pertanda baik? Atau malah- ah! Petunia menduga-duga.

"Miss?"

"Ahya, hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri." Wanita itu menepuk jidatnya. "Mrs?"

"Dursley mum." James menyela lagi. Mata wanita itu melebar.

"APA?" Ujarnya nyaring. _Tidak salah lagi._

"Kau, Mrs. Potter?" Tanya Petunia ragu-ragu. Satu anggukan kaku dari wanita itu mampu membuat hati Petunia berdesir.

"Harry Potter?" Tanya Petunia lagi. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening, -buru Petunia menambahkan. "Kau siapanya Harry?"

"Whoa!" Kali ini bocah yang lebih kecil yang menyela. "Kau mengenal ayahku?" Tanyanya girang, matanya berbinar.

A-ayah?

"Sudah kubilang,James." Bocah itu menyikut James. "Dad itu terkenal! Tapi dia tak pernah mau menceritakan kita!" Ujarnya heboh. James nyegir lebar. "Yeah! Semoga kita juga ikut tenar!"

"JAMES! AL! Jangan suka menyela pembicaraan orang!" Wanita itu berteriak tak sabar. James dan Al langsung terdiam.

"Maafkan anak-anak saya, Mrs. Dursley. Mereka memang selalu begitu." Petunia mengangguk.

"Harry itu suamiku, dan apa kau- maaf, maksudku Mrs. Dursley, itu adala-"

"Bibinya, ya. Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Harry, anaknya Lily Evans."

Wanita itu menegang. Tampaknya kaget, ekspresi yang sama terlihat di raut wajah kedua bocah laki-lakinya.

"A-ah ya, ka-kalau begitu-"

"Maukah kau ikut kerumahku?" Petunia menyela. "Kau, dan suamimu. Ah, juga anak-anakmu yang manis. Aku penasaran dengan si bungsu."

"Baiklah." Jawab wanita itu. "Kapan kau berkenan?" Lanjutnya sopan.

Petunia tersenyum, "Minggu pagi, sekalian aku akan mengajak Dudley sekeluarga."

Mrs. Potter sontak turut tersenyum, menanggapi positif usulan Petunia itu.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Tak sabar rasanya memberitahu Harry." Sahutnya.

"Ya! Salam untuknya dariku." Ujar Petunia, kemudian menarik tangan sang wanita yang merupakan keponakannya itu, dan menjabatnya hangat.

Wanita itu mengangguk singkat, kemudian segera saja ia menggiring anak-anaknya pergi.

Dari kejauhan, Petunia mendengar Al berceloteh.

"Dad punya bibi?"

"Apakah itu berarti Grandma Dursley keluarga kita?" Lanjut James.

Meski samar, nyata ia melihat wanita itu mengangguk. Mengakuinya sebagai keluarga, sebelum akhirnya mereka menaiki sebuah mobil sedan kecil yang sedari tadi terparkir di halaman.

Petunia termangu, bola matanya bergerak mengikuti laju mobil hitam tersebut. Rasanya sulit dipercaya.

Tadi itu, baru saja, potter-

-keluarganya?

Apakah itu berarti, ia bisa memperbaiki keadaan?

Yeah, setidaknya, harapan baru bertunas di hati tandus milik Petunia.

**to be continued...**

Hua..., ini cerita sebenarnya udh lama bgt mondok di komputer aku, tapi baru sekarang aku publish.. maaf klo agak absurd, bahasa muter-muter, alur kecepatan, feelnya gk dpt, dll...

memang ini fic jauuuh dari sempurna, jadi boleh dong minta reviewnya? Kritik, saran, pujian, atau apapun, diterima deh! Aku udh dare ni ngepublish cerita multichapter, jadi harus dong kasih review, biar semangat lnjutinnya!


End file.
